


Number 5 Wisteria Walk

by Triscribe



Series: Alternate Living Arrangements [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harold Figg, Harry raised by someone other than the Dursleys, More characters to be added, New friends and new roads, so many cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triscribe/pseuds/Triscribe
Summary: The Hogwarts acceptance letter in this world for a certain Boy-Who-Lived didn’t go to Privet Drive; instead, it was addressed to Mister Harry Potter, Upstairs Bedroom, Number 5 Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey.





	1. Chapter 1

She was waiting in the shadows across the street when Dumbledore finally arrived.

“Ah, my dear Arabella, have you checked upon the Dursleys as I asked?” How the man managed to smile and twinkle at a time like this, Arabella Figg would never understand.

“Yes, Albus, and I have to say that they seem to be wholly unsuitable for raising-”

“Now now, my dear, there is no telling as of yet what sort of guardians Petunia and her husband may be.” Dumbledore chided her softly. “And sadly, we have no choice in the matter regardless. Harry will only be truly safe, and able to live a normal childhood, if he is hidden away with his muggle relatives.”

Arabella had to bite her tongue to keep from arguing the point further, and was saved from making any unsavory comments by the arrival of a rather large man on a flying motorcycle.

It was hard, seeing how choked with emotion Hagrid became, when he had to hand little Harry over to the Headmaster. Arabella looked on sadly, again forcing her anger down as the man set the tiny, precious bundle on the front step with nothing more than a Warming charm and a carefully written note. Hagrid blew his nose rather noisily, before departing on the motorcycle. Dumbledore offered her a brief pat on the shoulder, and then Apparated away.

There were a few minutes of indecision as Arabella stood by the curb, warring with her orders to return to the newly purchased house on Wisteria Walk, and her instincts to protect a child oh so recently orphaned due to no true fault of his own.

In the end, she wound up tip-toeing to the front step of Number Four, and scooped up the still sleeping babe before hurrying off into the night.

-N5WW-

Arabella spent the first few days on edge over whether she’d be discovered and ousted of her new home, little Harry sent for the second time to his horrid relatives. But with no messages from Albus, or invasions by Aurors, or indeed anyone from the Wizarding World so much as sending her a Floo Call, the woman began to lose her anxiety over the situation.

Only for it to be replaced by new fears, those concerning the matters of raising a child. She was getting on in her years, sadly, and keeping up with a human toddler was infinitely more difficult than looking in on the litters of kittens her cats and kneazles periodically would produce. And then, inspiration struck - Arabella knew raising Harry by herself would be a monumental undertaking, so she decided to take a hint from her beloved animals.

On the third morning after disobeying Albus’ orders, Arabella penned a couple letters to a pair of people she was confident would side with her in the matter of Harry’s upbringing: young Remus Lupin, and Minerva McGonagall.

-N5WW-

The first time that Remus babysat for Arabella, he nearly had a heart attack every time little Harry tugged on the tail of one of the numerous felines in the Figg household. He kept having visions of snarling animals whipping about in a fury, claws slashing and blood pouring. But, time and again the man didn’t witness his unpleasant prediction occur. Arabella’s animals were perfectly aware that they were being played with by a human kitten, and as such didn’t bother to attack him for it: when their tolerance reached its end, the respective cat or kneazle stood up and walked away, prompting Harry’s attention to turn to the next nearest creature.

It really was quite harrowing for poor Remus. Not exactly on the same level as dueling Death Eaters, but definitely up close to it.

-N5WW-

On the first occasion that Minerva babysat, she promptly Scourgified a spot on the settee, settled herself down with Harry on her lap and opened up a photo album in front of the two of them. The little boy promptly squealed with delight upon seeing a picture of his parents, smiling and waving up at him. Later, Minerva would claim the sound as being one of the few things still capable of moving her to tears.

Once they’d finished with the album, the woman’s inner Hogwarts professor made an appearance, and the remainder of the afternoon was spent going through some beginner’s picture books of Hogwarts lessons - simple rhymes and other such reading that helped children get a better idea of what they would learning at the school. Perhaps it was a bit over the head of a child not yet a year and a half old, but Minerva was determined to get him an early start.

And, quite possibly, instill in the boy an appreciation for learning that his father seemed to have completely disregarded the majority of his time spent at Hogwarts...

-N5WW-

When Harry’s second birthday rolled around, Arabella and her two helpers fixed an assortment of treats that appealed to both the toddler and themselves, decorated the living room with streamers, banners and will-o’-wisp lights, and gave the boy a pile of gifts almost as tall as he was.

Remus had gotten him a pair of wizarding children’s books, one describing the four Hogwarts Houses and the other an adventure about a young witch and her friendly dragon. Minerva got the lad a stuffed lion, one wearing a red and gold bowtie, and refused to back down even when Arabella sent her a skeptical look. The Transfiguration professor also gifted Harry a set of pajamas that became a different color each night, and a few little toys she’d picked up in Diagon Alley on a whim. Arabella, not having the same access to magical items that the other two did, had gone and put together a homemade toy kitchen for the toddler to play with, which Remus enchanted just before the small party to generate real noises and smells. Harry loved it immediately, giggling as everything he did with the little spoons and whisks and pots made different reactions. The adults were entertained just watching him explore it all - though even they had to laugh when one especially curious cat tapped at the miniature tea pot, and leapt a clear five feet away when the thing began to whistle.

“Thank you both, for all of this, for everything,” Arabella tried to say at the end of the evening, when she’d finally put Harry to bed and was cleaning up alongside the witch and wizard.

“It was our pleasure, dear.” Minerva replied, smiling.

“We’re both just grateful you’ve let us into Harry’s life again.” Remus added, banishing the torn wrapping paper. “It’s certainly more than the Headmaster would have done.”

The squib woman frowned at that, glancing towards the stairs. “Indeed... I wonder, sometimes, how Harry would be faring in his Aunt’s household right now, if I’d gone along with Albus and left him there...”

“It’s not worth thinking about, Arabella.” Minerva grasped her shoulder. “Regardless of how it _might_ have been, what matters now is how he fares in _this_ life. And from what you told us of those Dursleys, I have to say I’m quite glad you kept Harry from falling in with them.”

“He’s happy here,” Remus added as he came up to pat her on the other arm. “That’s what’s important.”

“Yes, it is.” Arabella smiled tearfully at them both. They all returned to work, then, and soon enough the two magical folk were bidding their host goodnight. As soon as they’d left, Arabella went upstairs herself. Before turning into bed, though, she tip-toed into Harry’s little room, and spent a few minutes just stroking a hand through the boy’s messy black locks.

“You’re happy here.” She murmured. “And safe. And I’ll be damned before I let anyone interfere with either of those things, little one.”

-N5WW-

The following years had their ups and downs for the small family. Harry’s spurts of accidental magic got more common, and more impressive (most memorable was perhaps the time he managed float the entire settee several feet off the ground in order to retrieve a toy from beneath it). Arabella eventually had to enroll him in the local primary school, but for security’s sake used the name Harold Figg. There were a few instances when she had to be called down to the headmaster’s office, because Harry got in trouble for fighting - every time, it was the same story: someone mentioned the ‘crazy old cat lady’ on Wisteria Walk, and the little boy couldn’t help but stick up for his Nanna. This unfortunately meant Harry didn’t make more than one or two friends during his time at school, instead retreating into books and drawings.

Not just any books, though. Remus and Minerva continued to visit all through this time, bringing with them stories and knowledge of the wizarding world, ensuring that Harry knew all about the society that he’d one day become part of. Arabella was grateful for this, as her own status as a squib kept the woman from being truly part of the world she’d been born into. 

There was also the matter of her income; thanks to Minerva putting in a good word and Remus helping with transportation, Arabella was able to sell her kneazle crossbreeds directly to pet stores across wizarding Britain instead of only other breeders or individual households. This increase in her profits led to the woman opening an account at Gringotts, making the trip in the company of both Remus and Harry, the latter suitably disguised, of course. However, while at the bank, one of the goblins still managed to recognize the boy by his scar - and by the time they left, a meeting had been had with the manager of the Potter and Evans accounts, monthly transfers set up between Harry’s trust vault to Arabella’s, and a key given into the squib woman’s keeping until such time as Harry was old enough to have it himself.

That day remained as a truly memorable one in Arabella Figg’s mind for a great long while, but it was another, slightly more than a year later, that marked a true turning point in young Harry’s life...

-N5WW-

“Oh, Mummy, look at the kitten! Can I go pet it?”

“No, Ginevra, we aren’t going into the store to play with the animals.” Her Mum said sternly. “Now hold on- twins! Stop that!”

Ginny sighed wistfully as she peered in the pet shop window. The little orange tabby cat just looked so cute, tapping at the glass as though inviting her to come in. Even as she watched, though, a boy her age with messy black hair and round spectacles walked up to the pen inside, and picked up the very kitten Ginny had been watching. She sighed again as he walked away, mournfully this time. Nothing ever went her way...

“Excuse me?” Turning, Ginny blinked with surprise to realize the same boy was now standing just outside the shop door, holding the squirming kitten in his hands. “Do you want to pet him?”

“Ye-es!” Not bothering to see where her Mum and brothers had gone, Ginny skipped over and cooed over the fluffy orange animal as she stroked a finger through his fur. “Ohhh! I wish I could take him home!”

“Don’t you get pets at your house?” The boy asked her.

“There’s Scabbers, he’s my brother Percy’s rat, but no one gets to play with him but Perce. And Errol, but he’s an owl, an’ no fun.”

“Oh. My Nanna and I have lots and lots and lots of cats and kneazles - she breeds ‘em, see, and we sell ‘em to shops all over Britain!” The pride in the boy’s voice was obvious, and Ginny wished she could say something equally amazing about her family.

“You’re really lucky,” was what came out instead.

“Yeah. Hey, do you want to come over some time and see ‘em all? I don’t have many friends back home who like to come inside...”

“I’d love to!” Ginny beamed. “What’s your Floo add-er-ess?”

“Number five Wisteria Walk! You can come any afternoon between three and five o’clock, if you want.”

“That’s great! I’ll ask my Mum! Oh, and what’s your name?”

“Harold, but people call me Harry too. I live with my Nanna, Arabella Figg.”

“Brill! I’m Ginny, and I live with my Mum and Dad and six big brothers!”

Harold’s eyes got really wide. “Six brothers? And they’re all older than you?”

“Yeah.” Ginny made a stink-face, and her new friend giggled.

“Then you do know what it’s like to have a bunch of animals in the house - that’s what my Nanna would say.” They both laughed, and then an old woman was calling Harold back into the shop, at the same time that Ginny’s Mum was gathering all the boys together again.

“I’ll ask Mummy if I can come over tomorrow - bye, Harold!”

“Bye Ginny!” With that, the redheaded five year old dashed back to her family, excitedly chattering about the new friend she’d made and how he raised kitties and was going to let her come over to pet them all. Her words got a bit lost in the bustle of the Weasley family, but she repeated them all to her parents and brothers again that night at dinner.

“How old is this friend, Ginny?” Her Dad frowned.

“I don’t know. But he was the same size as me!”

“Five or six, then.” Bill said, further up the table. “Probably orphaned by the war, too, if he lives with his grandmother.”

“Now Bill, you don’t know that for certain.” Their Mum waggled a spoon at him. “But I’ll probably find out whenever I take Ginny over for a playdate - I have to meet the woman, after all. What did you say her name was, dear?”

“Ara-somethin’ Figg.”

Her Dad blinked. “Figg? As in Arabella? I remember her from the O- from the war. But I thought she never had children ?”

“Well, the boy might be a great-nephew or some such relation, Arthur. Regardless, as I said before, I’m sure I’ll find out all the details when we visit.”

“Tomorrow, Mummy?”

“Oh, yes, fine, tomorrow it is, Ginny.” The girl spent the rest of that night with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

One cold, dreary December morning in 1988, Harry was nearly jumping up and down as he waited by the fireplace. All of a sudden, the flames turned green, and his best friend tumbled out onto the carpet. Ginny popped back to her feet in the blink of an eye, looking towards him eagerly.

“Has it happened?” She asked. “Did I miss it?”

“No! You’re just in time, come on!” He led the way upstairs, down the hall and into his room. Nanna Figg was crouched by Harry’s closet, and held a finger up to her lips as the children came closer.

“The first one’s about to come out,” she whispered, shuffling back a step to make room. Inside the small space, a grey and white tortoise-shell cat had made herself a nest out of one of Harry’s old raincoats and an extra bedsheet, ignoring the humans as she laid inside it. As they watched, she stretched and pushed, and out came a little brown kitten.

Less than an hour later, two more babies had been born and licked clean, the trio nursing contentedly from their mother. The first had black stripes and patches to go with his dark brown fur, while the second looked just like their mother, and the third was a pale, smoky grey. Awed, Ginny had refused to budge until the whole thing was over, which was when Nanna Figg departed for downstairs to make some tea and sandwiches.

“And you get to see this all the time?” The girl asked as she and Harry left the room.

He shrugged. “Not really. The mums like to find quiet places to have their kittens, and we don’t always find them ‘til afterward. This time we just got lucky - I knew Treble had made a nest in my closet, and had that letter just ready and waiting to send to you for when she went into labor.”

“I’m glad you did, Harry, that was amazing!” Ginny grinned and jumped off the last couple steps. The boy hopped after her, and then they raced to the kitchen, dodging milling felines as they went. Nanna Figg had a plate of cheese and crackers ready for them, and promptly sent the pair back to Harry’s playroom at the back of the house.

“Did you finish your list?” He asked the seven year old.

“Almost.” Reaching into her back pocket, Ginny pulled out a folded piece of parchment and spread it across the floor. Ignoring the couple of cats that promptly came over to sniff at it, she started to read aloud. “For Dad: an old ironing tool and table. For Mum: a picture frame painted by me. For Bill: a muggle flashlight. For Charlie: a dragon pendant. For the twins: some muggle firecrackers. For Ron: a bag of muggle sweets.” She looked up at her friend. “I still can’t think of anything for Percy or my friend Luna.”

“Well... I don’t know about Luna, but Percy wants to be prefect in a few years, right? Maybe we could find something in the muggle shops that help him get it.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe a calendar or homework planner? Something that goes for two or three years, that’ll let him look ahead.”

Ginny nodded slowly. “That’s a good idea. And if we see anything really odd or brightly colored, that would work for Luna. She likes strange things.”

“Okay then, Nanna and I were planning another trip to the shops this weekend if you want to come. Saturday afternoon?”

“I’ll ask Mum.” Reaching for the snack platter, Ginny started as her hand instead encountered extremely fluffy fur. “Oh, hello Pickles!”

The calico meowed at her, quickly slipping into the girl’s lap and making herself comfortable. Barely more than a kitten when Ginny first started coming over to the Figg household a couple years before, Pickles had swiftly attached herself to the redhead and would always find a way to end up perched upon her.

“Hey, I just thought - where’s my name on that Christmas list?” Harry suddenly teased.

“I can’t put yours on there! I want it to be a surprise!” Ginny protested, giggling. Her friend spent the next ten minutes pretending to pout and wheedle it out of her, but the girl stayed firm and ignored his efforts.

When the twenty fifth of December rolled around a couple weeks later, both children ended up surprising each other. Ginny came over in the evening to deliver three presents: a collection of magical postcards for Harry that he was quite excited over, a recipe book for Nanna Figg, and a bag of treats that had every single feline in the house coming to rub against her ankles over.

Then came Harry’s present to Ginny: a cat collar with a tag the read ‘Pickles’ on the front, and ‘The Burrow’ on the back. When the girl looked up from it with an expression of shock on her face, he also deposited the happily meowing calico into her arms. Nanna Figg’s present ended up being the essential supplies for keeping such a familiar - enchanted litter box, a couple of cat flap doors that would install themselves, and a sack with an Expansion Charm on it that carried enough food to last Pickles a month. And for the rest of the Weasley’s, she included a selection of coupons to assorted Diagon Alley stores.

When Ginny returned to the Burrow with her new pet and everything else, the whole family came over to exclaim over the animal. Pickles took an instant liking to Ginny’s parents and most of her brothers, but hissed whenever Percy came too close and utterly ignored the twins. Ron seemed quite surprised when she chose to settle down on the sofa between him and Ginny, inviting petting from both of them, but wound up just being pleased that the cat was willing to acknowledge him.

After her children had all gone to bed that night, Molly Weasley put a Floo call through to Arabella, who’d been expecting it. “I hope you don’t mind the new addition to your household, Molly. When Harry decided it was time he gave Ginny one of our cats, nothing I said could dissuade him-”

“It’s fine, dear, really.” The redhaired woman smiled tearfully. “I daresay it’s the sweetest thing you could have given her, and us. I’m only sorry you couldn’t join us here for it.”

“Yes, well, you and Arthur might know the truth about Harry, but I don’t want to risk any of the children finding out and treating him differently because of it.”

“I understand completely, Arabella.”

-N5WW-

After the New Year holidays, Ginny asked if she could bring someone with her to the Figg household for an afternoon playdate. That was the day Harry got to finally meet Luna Lovegood, and also learned that there were, in fact, far stranger people in the world than he.

Still, odd as the new girl might have presented herself, she was fun to interact with - and the cats loved her too. Luna was perfectly polite to Nanna Figg, never posed the slightest protest when her multi-colored dress became covered in hairs, and even helped track down three different socks Harry had misplaced in recent months.

“She’s fun,” Harry stated once the blonde girl had departed through the Floo. Ginny grinned, glad that her two friends had hit it off. Pickles meowed in agreement from where she sat draped across the redhead’s shoulders.

-N5WW-

The following summer, Remus agreed to take all three kids on a trip to Diagon Alley. Both Harry and Ginny were eager to look through Quality Quidditch Supplies, but also happily followed Luna into the Exotic Arcanery Emporium. It was on the next stop, though, that the trio gained a new friend for their group.

“Alright, each of you can get two books,” Remus barely had time to finish his statement before the children took off, spreading out to find their prefered reading material: Luna off for the obscure shelves, Ginny to the adventure fiction section, and Harry into a row featuring tomes describing magical places all around the planet. He briefly nodded to another boy looking over the same books, but otherwise ignored him while browsing. When Harry’s fingers brushed on the spine of an encyclopedia of ancient civilizations, however, the other child spoke.

“Considering travelling, are you?”

“Maybe,” Harry replied, turning to look at him. “Going to have to get through school first, though.”

The stranger nodded. “Hogwarts?”

“Yep. You?”

“The same. Though my father’s been seriously considering Durmstrang instead.”

“Oh? But that’s a lot further away - can’t visit home as easily for the holidays, I’d imagine.”

The other boy simply shrugged. “My father’s not one for annual celebrations anyway. And it might be worth it, to get me away from certain others who’ll be arriving at Hogwarts the same time as me.”

“When’s that going to be?”

“In three years.”

“Brill!” Harry grinned. “That’s when I’m going too! My best friends are both a year younger than me, though, and I was a bit worried about starting up without knowing anyone there. Got any idea what House you want to be in?” He was blinked at, as if the other boy were a bit startled by Harry’s sudden enthusiasm. Though, an answer was forthcoming soon enough.

“Slytherin. It’s what my family line’s always been in, excepting the odd Ravenclaw. And yourself?”

“Well, both my parents were apparently in Gryffindor, but I’d like to be a Ravenclaw myself, I think,” Harry shrugged sheepishly. “I’m a lot better at reading a book a day than making new friends.”

“I see.” The stranger contemplated him a bit longer, then stuck out a hand to shake. “Theodore Nott, but I’m usually called Theo.”

“Harold Figg, but most people call me Harry.” He returned the grip, before gesturing to the bookcase. “So what were you looking at earlier?”

“Nothing in particular. I’m simply browsing until my father’s ready to leave.”

“Well, I’m allowed to pick out two to get, and you can help me if you want. Are you doing anything after this? My friends and I are all going to get ice cream next, and I can probably get Uncle Remus to let you come to.”

Theo blinked again, as startled as before. “That- um, alright. I don’t think Father will need me - I can ask, anyway.”

“Great! Even if he says no, maybe we can get together another time; my Nanna lets me have my friends over a lot, but you have to like cats...”

-N5WW-

“So, Tigger, Double and Spectre are Treble’s children, making them the older cousins of Queen Victoria’s litter,” Theo said. “But since Spectre and Misty are identical, we theorize that they’re both Willard’s children, making those two half-siblings and their respective littermates step-siblings - right?”

“That just about wraps it up!” Harry laughed, lifting up a kitten that had been steadily climbing his shirt, and handing the little furball over to his friend. Luna was lying on the floor between them, limbs splayed out and wearing a serene smile as the rest of the litter played around and on top of her. Sitting nearby, Ginny had a sketchpad balanced on her knees and was attempting to draw the scene.

Eventually, she huffed and threw down the pencil. “Drat it all, I can’t make it look right.”

“Can I see, Ginny?” Harry took the pad and looked over the rough sketch his friend had made. “It looks great to me.”

“But it’s nowhere near as good as the stuff you draw!” The boy’s art pieces were of the highest quality for a nine year old, something that bugged Ginny to no end because she couldn’t get the same results with her own endeavors.

“Yeah, but I’ve also had a lot more practice than you.” He handed back the sketchpad and smiled encouragingly at her. “You’ll get there.”

“If you say so...”

“Look at it this way, Ginny - you’re already a far better artist than I am.” Theo told her. That got a smirk out of the girl, and she flipped to a new page to start another drawing.

-N5WW-

“And you don’t have any choice in spending time with them?” Ginny asked, aghast.

“None. I didn’t care so much when I was younger, but now I’d rather play with you lot than put up with those idiots.” Theo pulled a similarly disgusted face, causing Harry to snicker.

“On the bright side, the time you spend with us is that much more enjoyable by comparison.” Luna pointed out.

“Can’t argue with that, I suppose.”

The four of them had gone to the local playground that day in order to enjoy the unseasonably pleasant weather, something that Harry and Ginny had done in years past with Nanna Figg accompanying them, but on this occasion the four children were allowed to go by themselves. There were plenty of muggle children around as well, but most of them ignored the group, recognizing ‘barmy Harry’ and his redheaded friend as kids to avoid.

Not that the four were particularly torn up about this. It gave them the freedom to add wizarding terms into their play, and not worry about revealing themselves to the muggles. Their carefree afternoon came to a crashing halt, though, when one boy in particular spotted the little group.

A boy by the name of Dudley Dursley.

“Hey, Figgy-pudding!” Harry immediately stiffened, turning on his heel with a glare. Ginny actually growled beside him, causing Luna and Theo to exchange startled looks.

“What do you want, Dursley?” Approaching them was a rather rotund youth, backed up by three other large boys. None of them looked interested in joining the game of Dragons versus Wizards.

“I want you off my playground, Figgy.” Dursley sneered, getting right in Harry’s face. “None of us want you freaks around.”

“Well that’s too bad, because we aren’t going anywhere.” Ginny snorted, crossing her arms.

“Yeah,” Theo added nervously, stepping up beside his friends. Luna joined them too, and the four stared down the group of bullies. Someone broke the stalemate, and then chaos erupted.

A few minutes later, despite being dirt-stained and disheveled, it was the magical children who watched triumphantly as their adversaries fled. They didn’t feel quite so proud by that evening, however, as the bruises from punches and kicks began to manifest. All the children were grounded by their respective parents and caretakers, and didn’t get to see one another again for several days.

When each was able to talk to Harry, though, he informed them with a grin that Dudley Dursley and his gang avoided him like the plague ever since the playground battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For Harry’s eleventh birthday, Minerva and Remus rather outdid themselves. Muggle-repelling and notice-me-not charms were erected over the backyard of Number Five, followed by the space shielded by them to be turned into a visual winter wonderland. The actual temperature was not overly cooled, so the children could remain in their summerweight clothes, but there were great heaps of snow to play with, a small frozen-over pond to skate on, and a maze of ice barriers to explore. Harry was thoroughly delighted not just in watching the transfigurations take place, but also in getting to see the expressions of awe on all his guests’ faces when they arrived.

As for the guest list, it of course included his three closest friends Ginny, Luna, and Theo, but also some others that Arabella had agreed to inviting. Arthur and Molly came with their three youngest sons as well as their daughter, since the boys were eager to finally meet this best friend their baby sister had kept to herself for five years. Luna’s father also came, though he had a bit of a hard time interacting with others, as the man had never been quite the same as his old, personable self since his wife’s death a couple years before (Luna practically lived at the Figg household while Xenophilius recovered himself in the months after the tragic accident). There was also a boy by the name of Blaise Zabini, whom Theo was relatively close to thanks to encounters in the pureblood circles and who was there on an invitation extended through the Nott boy. He’d mentioned to Harry and the girls one day that Blaise was one of the few decently interesting kids he got to talk to at high brow parties, yet also one of the loneliest since he was technically a halfblood, and therefore sneered at by more than a few of their agemates. Something about that struck a chord within Harry, and so the other eleven year was welcomed at the birthday party.

This also caused the happy side effect of there being four to each side when the children decided to start the inevitable snowball fight. There wound up being several rounds, with every arrangement of teams possible: the Weasleys versus the others; the four soon to be first year boys against the twins and the girls; Harry, Ginny, Theo and Fred battling Luna, Blaise, Ron and George.

Watching from the safety of the shielded back step, the adults cheered them all on. Sadly, this just meant that when the children grew tired of battling each other, they turned their attention to the grown-ups who’d yet to have gotten into the snow. _That_ particular fight began with a carefully timed ambush, consisting of all eight little devils dashing into the shielded area in order to launch snowballs up into their parents and guardians’ faces. Remus, Arthur and Arabella all laughed while the others spluttered, and then the children were sent fleeing when Minerva and Molly worked together to conjure up several large snowmen that were sent to seek vengeance.

All in all, it was a good day. Made all the better when the Transfiguration Mistress produced Harry’s Hogwarts letter from her pocket as his final present.

-N5WW-

“Thank you for allowing me to accompany you and Harry, Mrs. Figg.”

“Oh nonsense, Theo, it’s always a pleasure to have you around. I’m actually quite selfishly pleased that your father was called off on business.” The look on his friend’s face made Harry think that Theo was pretty pleased about it, too. He didn’t know what made the pair of elder and younger Notts get along so poorly, but whatever it was, he didn’t mind taking advantage if it meant the two boys got to spend more time together.

Ginny had been rather put out over not getting to go on the school shopping trip with them as well, but was grounded for slipping gnomes out of the garden and into her brother Percy’s bed. She would have blamed it on the twins and probably gotten clean away, if her mum hadn’t come into the room at exactly the wrong moment.

“Well now, if it’s alright with you boys, I think we’d best start by putting in an order for your uniforms, then go get most other things while we wait for them to be made.” That said, Nanna Figg led them to Madam Malkin’s, where all she had to tell the seamstress witch was that the pair were about to start Hogwarts and the woman whisked them away. Harry and Theo were immediately set upon dual stools so that their measurements could be taken with enchanted tapes, just like the pale haired boy already there.

“Nott. Preparing for Hogwarts already, I see.”

“Malfoy.” Theo inclined his head towards the other. “Never hurts to get ready ahead of schedule.”

“Quite so. And you are...?”

“Harold Figg. I’m a friend of Theo’s. Who are you?”

The blonde boy blinked, looking from Harry to Theo and back again. “Draco Malfoy. I don’t think I’m familiar with your family, Figg.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to be!” Harry replied cheerfully. Theo had to bite back a snicker at Malfoy’s bewildered expression. “We tend not to have much to do with folks who aren’t already our friends. So, what house are you aiming for, Draco?”

“Slytherin, of course.” The boy responded automatically, though he was clearly still trying to process Harry’s previous statement.

“Ah, you’ll probably be housemates with Theo, then, unless I can convince him to try for Ravenclaw with me.”

“Not a chance,” Theo immediately shot back. “You read as many books in a month as I do over the course of a full year.” Even as he said it, though, he couldn’t help but wonder. Theo had spent his entire life being conditioned to expect to become a Slytherin, along with the others of his wealthy, pureblood circle. But the past few years of being close with Harry and the girls had opened his eyes to a world of new possibilities.

“Well, Ravenclaw’s not so bad,” Malfoy eventually got around to saying, before unleashing his usual sneer. “Certainly better than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.”

“My parents were in Gryffindor.” Harry said idly, watching with bemusement as a enchanted tape measure went around his kneecaps. “I don’t remember them, but everyone in my family says they were good people.”

Theo jumped in before Malfoy could say anything derogatory towards his friend. “What did you think of the latest Quidditch League match?”

That, fortunately, was enough of a distraction for the blonde, who chattered on about different teams until his measurements were finished. Both Theo and Harry offered him polite goodbyes when the other boy left, but then the latter turned to look at the former with an incredulous expression.

“He’s the one you have to kow-tow to at all those pureblood parties? Merlin and Morgana, no wonder you like hanging out with me and the girls instead!”

“That is what I’ve been saying for a few years now,” Theo rolled his eyes, smiling.

Once the enchanted measuring tapes were finished and their orders added to Madam Malkin’s cue, the pair headed off with Nanna Figg to one of Harry’s favorite places in the world: Flourish and Blotts. Not only was it his best source of new reading material, but it was also where he’d first met Theo and created a great friendship.

The boys split up to get their school texts, each retrieving two copies of half the list. Afterwards, Nanna Figg agreed to get them three leisure books as well, prompting Harry to immediately dive back into the stacks while Theo strolled along after him. While debating between a tome comparing types of written magic and a new adventure novel, they encountered a bushy-haired girl walking around with an armload of books almost as tall as she was.

“Do you need a hand with those?” Theo asked, warily eyeing the pile when it tilted a bit.

“Hm? Oh, no thank you, I can manage.” The girl didn’t even glance at him, still browsing the shelves.

“You do know they have shopping bags with extension charms,” Harry mentioned, recognizing a fellow bookworm. “Just ask at the front desk.”

That got her attention, and the girl beamed a thank you at him before hurrying off.

“Just think,” joked Theo. “It won’t be much longer before you’re in Ravenclaw and get to be surrounded by people just as book-mad as her and you.”

“I know, I can’t wait!” Harry grinned back.

After finally dragging the boys back out of the store, Nanna Figg led them around Diagon to get their other supplies, wands, and as a special treat because the stop at Ollivander’s took so long, a new pet for each of them.

By the end of the day, Harry wasn’t sure whether to be more delighted with his new books, his holly and hippogryph-wing feather wand, or the beautiful snowy owl, newly named Hedwig, who’d made herself quite at home in his room.

Theo didn’t have any such dilemma. The white and grey magical siamese cat whom he’d dubbed Sun Tzu was by far the best new addition to his household.

-N5WW-

“Ready to set off on your new adventure, Harry?” Remus asked with a grin, ruffling the boy’s wild hair.

“You bet, Uncle Moony!” Holding tight to Hedwig’s cage with one hand and his Nanna’s arm with the other, Harry was practically skipping towards the magical barrier he’d heard so much about over the years. Stepping through, the three of them emerged onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, exchanging the busy muggle crowd for an even busier one of witches and wizards seeing off their children.

“My word, is that Augusta?” Nanna Figg murmured as they maneuvered towards the train. “So it is! Would you mind if we went and said hello, Harry love?”

“Not at all!” That said, they shifted destinations, coming to a stop beside a woman with a vulture hat and large red purse delivering some last minute instructions to the round-cheeked boy beside her.

“...and for Merlin’s sake, don’t lose that bloody toad again!”

“Augusta!”

Startled, the stately woman turned around, her eyebrows shooting up at the sight of Harry’s Nanna. “Goodness, Arabella, I haven’t seen you in years! What in the world are you doing here of all places?”

“Just coming to see my boy off,” she answered, giving Harry a fond pat on the shoulder. “Much as you yourself, I should imagine. Harry, this is an old friend of mine, Augusta Longbottom. We played together as girls before she left for Hogwarts, and her son and daughter-in-law were good friends with your parents.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Madam Longbottom!” Harry chirped, dropping into a short bow. “My name’s Harold Figg, though I suppose I’ll have to start going by Harry Potter again after tonight.”

Augusta’s eyebrows just about rose off her face. “Mister Potter. It’s been many years since I last saw you. Ah, I doubt you’ll remember one another, but this is my grandson, Neville.” She gave the other boy a sharp nudge, prompting him to bow to Harry and Nanna Figg as well.

Remus gave a slight cough, gently intruding onto the conversation. “I hate to interrupt ladies, boys, but it won’t be long now before the train leaves.” That said, he pulled Harry’s shrunken truck from his pocket, and with a wand-tap returned the thing to its proper size.

“Quite right! Neville, I expect you to write directly about your Sorting tonight.”

“Yes Gran.”

“Goodbye, Harry, and send Hedwig with a letter as soon as you can - I want to hear all about your exciting first days!”

“Of course, Nanna! Love you.”

“Love you too, Harry.” The pair hugged for a good minute, before Harry gave the same treatment to Remus, then grabbed his luggage and hopped aboard the Express. He started to head down the train to try and find Theo, before noticing that Neville was standing still and looking quite lost.

“Do you want to come with me to find my friend?”

Surprised, the chubby boy looked at him with wide eyes. “D- do you mean that?”

“Sure! Merlin knows I was worried enough about starting school without knowing anyone. Come on, even if we can’t find Theo, we’ll snag an empty compartment to share.”

“O-okay, thanks!”

“Don’t mention it.”

-N5WW-

Theo had just settled into an empty compartment when Harry arrived, with a stranger in tow. The pair stowed their trunks and got comfortable, with introductions being passed around. Neville became noticeably nervous when Theo’s last name was mentioned, but both the other boys eventually got him to relax a bit.

With five minutes to go until the train left, a large mass of redheads poured through the barrier, prompting Harry to stand up and open the window.

“Ginny!” He called, attracting the smallest Weasley’s attention. They waved to one another, with the girl pointing out her friend’s position to her next-oldest brother. Not long afterward, Ron stumbled into their compartment.

“Okay if I-?”

“‘Course it is, have a seat.” As soon as Ron got his breath back, both he and Harry called out some last-minute goodbyes to the group on the platform, which Nanna Figg and Remus had both joined. When the train finally started to pull away, Ginny ran after them, waving until she couldn’t be seen anymore.


End file.
